


I Can't Save Myself

by ItsCutterKirby



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: :(, Angst, Bad Ending, Canon Compliant, Crying, Demons, Emotional Manipulation, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt No Comfort, Mind Control, One Shot, Pain, Possession, ferny's not having a good day, i mean it happens in canon but still, idk it's teen just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsCutterKirby/pseuds/ItsCutterKirby
Summary: Fern is getting annoyed. He just needs Finn to come with him to the ruins. Then he'll finally get what he wants.But Finn has a small detour planned.
Relationships: Fern the Human & Finn the Human
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	I Can't Save Myself

**Author's Note:**

> short i just like fern  
> it's teen just to be safe it isn't too bad  
> hope you enjoy me loving this grass clone

Fern tapped his finger on his waist impatiently. He stood in the treehouse, facing his non-grass counterpart. Finn was standing in front of him with an innocent, naive expression.

He’s so gullible. Fern almost felt bad.

Fern grinned. “Actually, about that… I was thinking that instead,” Fern spread his arms.”maybe you and I could explore some secret ruins I found?”

Finn smiled brightly. “Secret ruins?!” He looked so excited. Fern could only imagine that dumb smile wiped off his face. “Sweet!! Maybe we can still catch up with Jake and BMO, or maybe Neptr could come!!” He turned to the ladder. “Hey, Neptr, you wanna go on an adventure, buddy?”

A robotic voice chirped from upstairs, “Oh my Glob, hold on!!”

“Actually,"

Fern did want to go on an adventure with Neptr, but that would come later. That is, if Finn would stop stalling and _just go with Fern already..._

_‘Hey, now. He’ll be trapped soon enough. Just be patient…’_

The grass demon’s soothing voice calmed Fern just a little.

Soon enough.

Be patient.

“I was thinking maybe just you and me would go. Spend some quality time together, Finn and Fern style!”

Finn looked thoughtful. “Yeah, okay. That actually sounds like something Jake would want us to do.” The blue clad human turned his head upwards and started walking away. “Hah ha!! Forget it, Neptr!”

The human started singing a sort of jingle as he left.

Fern stayed behind for just a moment, letting the malice and resolution overwhelm his senses. He felt the influence of the demon clog his brain, his eyes glowing like a cat’s. He grinned madly.

It would all be over soon…

~

As they left, Finn held a hand up. “Hey, Fern, I actually wanted to show you something before we go!” He ducked into the treasure room.  
Fern felt his eye twitch. _Just get on with it so we can leave._ He started tapping his finger again.

Finn returned with something in his closed hands. “Okay, close your eyes!”

Fern didn’t want to look suspicious, so he shut them.  
He felt something round placed into his palms.

“Alright, now open them!”

Fern did.

He looked at his hands.

His heart skipped a beat.

It was a cupcake, upon closer inspection it was made of dirt. It depicted… Fern with a cute little smile on the cupcake’s face.

“It’s a Fern Cake!” The sixteen year old next to him declared. 

“A… Fern Cake??”

“Yeah! I felt bad that you couldn’t eat, so I wanted to make you a special one!”

Fern felt his heart drop. His expression was dead.

He didn’t know what he was feeling.

Was he upset?

Was he grateful?

Fern’s shoulders stiffened.

Somewhere deep in his psyche, he heard a hiss.

But… right now he didn’t care.

What mattered was the little confection in front of him.

His grip on it tightened.

“Hey, Fern, are you okay? You’re crying.”

He was?

With a shaking hand, he brushed his cheek.

He cried tree sap, apparently.

“Hey, if you don’t like it, you don’t have to take it.”

Fern’s free hand hugged his other arm.

“No… it-it’s… nice.”

“Do you need a minute?”

Fern nodded. Stop crying stop _crying stop crying stop- ___

__He didn’t see Finn leave, but he heard the footsteps trot away respectfully._ _

__Fern took another look at the cupcake._ _

__Finn… made that for him…_ _

__Did Finn care about him that much?_ _

__Another hiss._ ‘C’mon, **Finn,** you really want a cupcake to get in the way of what you want?’ ___

__Fern shuddered. Was that… was that really what he wanted? To replace Finn? To keep him locked up in a Globbing hole in the ground?_ _

__No… he-he didn’t. Finn was good to him._ _

__Was he really considering replacing almost the only person that treated him like a new person?_ _

__Why did he want to do that? What was wrong with him?_ _

__In his mindscape, the octopus on his chest constricted. Real-world Fern gasped for air, his breath cut short, his knees buckled._ _

___‘Hey, Fern. Settle down now. We wouldn’t want you **forgetting what you are.’** ___

__Fern hugged his shoulders. He was shaking. _He was dying.__ _

__Could he die?_ _

___‘Keep this little thought process going, and maybe we’ll **find out.’ __**___

__Fern’s chest was able to breathe again, and he choked and hacked until he was able to breathe._ _

__He trembled as he stood, the Fern Cake sitting neatly on the floor._ _

__Fern’s eyes glowed before he could pick it up._ _

__He gave himself a shake._ _

___‘Now, let’s become the only Finn!’ ___

__Fern called out. “Finn! I’m ready now!”_ _

__He heard a laugh and fast approaching footsteps. “Hey, Fern! You doing bet-Hey! What’s with your eyes?”_ _

__Fern smiled. “Nothing, man! Now let’s go.”_ _

__Finn seemed to hesitate, but smiled. “Okay!”_ _

__Finn started singing his ‘dungeon surprise’ song, this time autotuned._ _

__Fern’s innocent smile twisted into a sharp toothed leer, his green cat eyes glowing brighter._ _

__Doesn’t matter that Finn cares about him._ _

__Doesn’t matter if Fern ever regrets it._ _

__Because Finn’s been Finn long enough._ _

__Fern thought it was finally time for a change._ _

**Author's Note:**

> thaaaat's it byeee


End file.
